


take me to the lakes

by banesarrow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shakespeare Quotations, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarrow/pseuds/banesarrow
Summary: Neil and Todd are outside rehearsing lines for Neil's play when a storm interrupts them.(based on the prompt "kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing)
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	take me to the lakes

Honestly, they should’ve seen it coming once the sky turned a dark grey above their heads and the wind started to pick up but, wrapped in their own world as they were, the two boys didn’t notice. 

“Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand; and the youth, mistook by me, pleading for a lover’s fee. Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be!” recited Neil, barely looking at the script on his hand as he jumped in circles around Todd, his excitement not completely an act. The blonde laughed fondly at his roommate's antics before dropping his gaze onto his script.

“Stand aside: the noise they make will cause Demetrius to awake.” He read, his stuttering and shyness long gone around Neil, the playful and confident attitude of the boy rubbing off on him when they were alone.

“Then will two at once woo one; that must needs be sport alone;” said Neil from behind Todd, leaning closer to the boy before jumping on his back, which almost causes Todd to fall from the surprise and the newly added weight. He laughed right onto the kid’s ear before continuing reciting his lines, “and those things do best please me that befal preposterously” 

Todd opened his mouth to read Oberon’s lines, when he noticed a few drops of water on the page that definitely weren’t there before. Frowning, he looked up at the sky and.. yes, it was definitely rain, he thought as a few drops fell on his face. 

“We should go back” he said, instead. Neil made an interrogative sound on his ear, still not getting off Todd’s back. “It’s starting to rain”

No sooner did those words leave his mouth than a thunder clapped above them and a strong rain started to fall. Todd immediately went to put his hood on, the motion forcing the boy off, as he cursed under his breath. But Neil was not moving. Instead, he had one of those looks on his face, the look that meant “carpe diem”, the same one he has whenever Mr. Keating allows them to do something “rebellious” in his classes, like standing on their desks. The same one he had before stealing his notebook that one day. Oh no.

“Neil, c’mon” he said, a protest at a suggestion that still hadn’t come. “We need to go back”

“When was the last time you played in the rain?” he asked instead, earning a confused look from the blonde. “You know, like when you were a kid and went out to play in the puddles? Do you remember how freeing it felt?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’ll race you to the lake. If I win, you have to show me the poem you were writing the other day.” That was enough to have Todd in.

“And if I win?” 

“You choose” said Neil with a smirk. “Go!”he shouted and sprinted towards the lake, Todd following close behind as he yelled something about “That’s cheating!”.

In the end, Todd’s slightly less clumsy legs helped him win, and both boys couldn’t stop laughing as they tried to catch their breath, rain going through his clothes and freezing their bodies, but they didn’t seem to mind.

“You do my Chemistry homework for this week” Todd said once his breath was almost back to normal. Neil laughed and his eyes lingered on his face for a few seconds before he turned his head to the sky, his eyes closed.

“Freedom” he muttered, sighing contentedly. “Feel it” he said to Todd, without opening his eyes. The boy obliged, feeling the cold droplets fall on his face and extending his arms to taking all in. It really felt liberating, like the world was on hold for just a while. 

He didn’t know how long he was standing like that, allowing the rain to soak him completely, before he slowly opened his eyes and turned to the side, his eyes meeting with Neil’s warm ones. He was looking at him with an expression that Todd had caught on his face plenty of times while looking at him. He thinks he has an idea of what it might mean, but doesn’t allow his hopes to raise.

This time, unlike the others, Neil didn’t look away the second their eyes met. Instead, his expression grows warmer, more intense, and Todd finds himself blushing, unable to tear his eyes away from Neil. 

“What?” he manages to ask a few seconds later, his voice coming out in a whisper barely audible over the rain. Neil turns his whole body towards him, as his gaze turns more open, vulnerable. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks softly but loud enough so that Todd is sure he heard him correctly.

He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. So he nodded vigorously, his heart threatening to fall off his chest because of how fast it was beating. Neil’s face lit up as he quickly closed the space between them, their lips meeting for the first time in a soft but full of meaning kiss, hands running through wet hair and cold cheeks.

When they parted, Neil’s vulnerable expression was still there, still expecting Todd to turn him down, but it was quickly replaced by one full of affection as Todd smiled at him, both letting out trembling breaths at the same time. 

A lightning illuminated the sky, quickly followed by a loud thunder, breaking the bubble around the two boys and signaling it was time to go back to their room and change if they didn’t want to get sick the next day.

Wordlessly, Todd took Neil’s hand and began pulling him towards the building before getting a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I’ll race you to our room. If you win, you don’t have to do my homework”

“And if you win?”

“My choice” he said and, with sudden bravery, he pulled Neil in for another kiss before running toward the school, laughing, letting a dumbfounded and blushing Neil behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it, and i hope you liked it!! find me on twitter (@sadiesbians) and tumblr (@wintersapphic)


End file.
